User talk:Munchman14
For Munch Palace orders, go here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Followed by 100 zeroes (Talk) 00:28, July 8, 2009 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. help If you need help ask me.-- 00:29, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Yet again I will say this: Titles have capital letters, ALWAYS. With the exception of words like it, of, the, exc.. ::Actually, I'm not positive whether "it" is capitalized, although it probably isn't. Oh yes, and if of, the, a, an, or one of those other words is the first word in the title, golly dang gee whiz capitalize it. 16:40, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Seriously Come back to minifig wiki. Please make Agent Chase a bureacrat (or me, since I am the user of the month and have the best records of anyone on the wiki). That way you will not need be bothered by us any longer on that wiki. --[[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett2 ']] [[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Speak to me ']] '''Holiday Shipping! '''Happy Holidays! 01:19, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Sorry I don't play MLN anymore. 20:56, August 11, 2010 (UTC) yes i can give you 3 pipes but thats all i got and i have 1 gypsum. so that would be 100 click (talk)thire13 STORE 21:19, August 11, 2010 (UTC) send me a Friend request and i will send them to you (talk)thire13 STORE 19:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC) sent the 2 pipes (talk)thire13 STORE 19:50, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ok i will send them all to you (talk)thire13 STORE 17:05, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Store Was your store approved by an admin? You can only put your store in the shop nav if it was. 21:29, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Beta Tester You're a beta tester!! 09:02, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Who. Is your MLN Username munchman14 or munchman15? -Secretam Your Order You have ordered 2 gypsum in Secretam's Special Store. Please give 10 clicks to Secret-Laser9-10's Pet Golem. I will send you the items when you tell me you clicked. Now that's a deal! Secretam's Special Store. -Secretam Order complete!!! -Secretam gypsum i have 1 available. that would be 20 clicks on my May Pop Purple Popper Seed and 10 on my prehistoric fern module. (talk)thire13 STORE 22:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Your store When its for sale, I'd like 22 gypsum. --Secretam 22:05, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Your poll. I chose the "Other" button so here it is: "Let them run! Where can they hide when the darkness belongs to us?" -Shadow Makuta Brother thingy. And another: "Yes, I know behind those dark masks and shadow wings you are all smiles and rainbows." - Toa Lewa. And another: "What am I building this building for?" "For three things." "Unity, Duty, Destiny?" "No. Me, Myself, and I." -Matoran slave and a Piraka. - 04:17, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Template Why don't you put up a proper closed template for your store? 23:26, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I can try to help you. 23:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) gypsum i don't have any more sorry (talk)thire13 STORE 23:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC)